<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пока он живой by lumosik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197518">Пока он живой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik'>lumosik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Заря – самое время для слёз.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пока он живой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>юст, допускаю ООС Эпонины<br/>написано для команды WTF Victor Hugo 2015</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В лачуге Горбо немного постояльцев: только ее семья и этот юноша. Пристанище их довольно жалкое: постоянно продувает сквозняком, пол жёсткий, а хозяйка – мерзкая старуха. Эпонина все еще удивляется, как отец умудряется платить аренду. Конечно, они с Азельмой здорово ему помогают, но порой ей кажется, что папаша явно запускает руку в заработанные совместным трудом деньги. И неудивительно, ведь он скорее согласится потратиться на табак и выпивку, чем на хлеб и оплату аренды. В те дни, когда отец выбирает первое, Эпонина ходит нахмуренная, а затем убегает из лачуги куда-нибудь за границу города. Если погода тёплая, она бежит в предместья, чтобы погулять или полакомиться чем-нибудь на полях и в садах. А потом она может вернуться в город и долго бродить по разным улочкам и переулкам – никогда не знаешь, что там подвернётся. Тем более, так можно тянуть время до возвращения. Главное – постараться избежать на пути шайку Монпарнаса. В последнее время он слишком надоедлив, а Эпонине такая настойчивость противна. </p><p>Рано или поздно девушке приходится возвращаться в ветхую лачугу – какое-никакое, но пристанище. Не все в Париже могут похвастаться тем, что имеют крышу над головой. Она знает про мальчика, который спасается от холодов в огромном слоне. Эпонина улыбается при мысли о нем. <br/>Когда-то в детстве у них был большой дом, где жило много постояльцев, а от исправного камина исходило тепло. Ее мать хлопотала по дому, а папаша был доволен жизнью. Мать не забывала приголубить своих девочек и постоянно покупала им красивые вещи: шляпки, рюшки, новых кукол в пышных нарядах... Эпонина никогда не голодала и не мёрзла. Ее ступни не были стоптаны, а кожа на руках ещё огрубела от работы.</p><p>Сейчас же Эпонина может лишь вспоминать об этой идиллии перед тем, как засыпает, чтобы отвлечься и не чувствовать голода. Сквозь сон она порой слышит смутно знакомый детский плач. <br/>Когда в лачуге появляется юноша, то Эпонина зорко следит за ним. Он красив, благороден, вежлив, умён – в общем, не чета своим убогим соседям. Идеальный. Словом, он обладает всеми теми качествами, которых так не хватает самой Эпонине, по ее собственному мнению. </p><p>Эпонина даже узнаёт его имя – Мариус. Она наносит ему визит под предлогом занять деньжат. Монеты, конечно, нужны, а заодно она получает много сведений и пищи для размышлений. Она рада, что ей удаётся убедить, того в своей грамотности и доброте – по крайней мере, Эпонине так кажется, и ей хочется верить в это. Она хочет понравиться Мариусу, она мечтает, чтобы хоть кто-то в этом мире снова видел в ней милую девчушку. Чем дольше она знакома с Мариусом, тем больше становится это желание. Теперь она хочет, чтобы он видел в ней честную девушку, которую можно полюбить. Но Эпонина оглядывается на свое прошлое, на свои поступки, и отступается от своих намерений. Теперь ей достаточно всего лишь ласкового взгляда в ее сторону. </p><p>Впрочем, Эпонина не перестает мечтать, хотя прекрасно понимает, что мечты её не претворятся в жизнь. Эти бесплодные мечтания временами плавно переходят в сон: она видит большой красивый дом с толстыми прочными стенами, где в спальнях стоят кровати с удобными матрасами и мягкими покрывалами. У горящего камина непременно стоят два кресла – одно для неё, второе для Мариуса. На вышитом коврике перед камином сидят очаровательные детишки, мальчик и девочка, и поедают тёплую запечённую картошку. Дети всегда одеты в красивые костюмчики с кружевными воротничками, а на их ножках - маленькие башмачки; на самой Эпонине – белоснежное платье с маленькими алыми розочками. Мариус еще краше – одетый в новую батистовую рубашку, не с таким голодным и измождённым лицом, с аккуратно убранными волосами, он поворачивается к ней, смотрит на неё влюблённым взглядом и нежно поглаживает ее руку. Именно на этом моменте Эпонина всегда просыпается.</p><p>Заря – самое время для слёз. Эпонина плачет на рассвете отнюдь не из-за того, что сон никогда не сбудется, а потому что она даже не смеет мечтать о таком. Бедняки никогда не становятся богатыми ни с того ни с сего – разве только они совершают какое-нибудь нечестное дело. Мариус не может полюбить Эпонину такой, какая она есть сейчас, и несчастная девушка понимает это.</p><p>***</p><p>Мариус часто пропадает по вечерам. Это не работа и не учёба, как думает Эпонина. Что-то иное. Она боится, что юноша замешан в каком-то тёмном дельце, и это испортит судьбу ее драгоценного Мариуса. Она хочет, чтобы хоть кто-то из них оставался чистым и незапятнанным. <br/>Однажды Эпонина выходит из лачуги вслед за Мариусом. Она осторожна и уже опытна в делах тайной слежки. Тот хмурится всю дорогу, с задумчивым видом блуждает по Парижу, бредя своей дорогой, но, наконец выходит на площадь Сен-Мишель, где на углу стоит небольшое кафе. Он останавливается перед зданием и смотрит наверх, на освещенные окна. У входа его окликают двое молодых, прилично одетых людей. Один из юношей носит пышный шейный платок, другой носит очки и держит под мышкой книгу. Мариус колеблется, но все же идет им навстречу; незнакомец, закутанный в платок, по-дружески хлопает его по плечу, и все трое заходят внутрь. Эпонина делает шаг назад, в темноту, и возвращается в лабиринт улиц. </p><p>В следующий раз Эпонина готовится – добывает мужской костюм рабочего, прячет волосы под кепку и натягивает ее пониже на лоб. Она снова следит за Мариусом, но тот вновь приводит ее к тому самому кафе. На этот раз Мариуса никто не встречает у входа, и он заходит в кафе уверенно. Эпонина выжидает какое-то время и, решительно перебежав площадь, переступает порог «Мюзена». У нее нет с собой денег, но она не собирается надолго задерживаться и что-то заказывать. И вообще она впервые с тех пор, как прибыла в Париж, бывает в кафе. Здесь шумно, свет исходит лишь от оплывших свеч на столах, за которыми собралась разного рода публика; между столиками бегает пара девушек с красными руками, в которых они держат одинаковые подносы. Девушек окликивают пьяные мужики и бесстыдно таращатся на них. Эпонину передёргивает, и она решает, что честная работа в кафе точно не для неё. Всё-таки и в ней есть гордость.</p><p>Эпонина прищуривается и долго ищет Мариуса среди посетителей, но не находит. Она не сразу замечает, что в помещении есть и вторая дверь. Дождавшись, пока служанки отвернутся, она прошмыгивает в другую залу. Здесь поспокойнее, но народа тоже достаточно. В основном это молодые люди, такие же, как её Мариус. Кто-то останавливает её при входе и строго спрашивает, не от Фейи ли она. На всякий случай девушка кивает, и ее пропускают дальше. Она садится в самый угол. За ближним к ней столиком сидит мужчина, который не выпускает из рук бутылку с вином. Она следит за его внимательным взглядом. Все в зале слушают белокурого юношу: тот выступает с энергичной речью, страстно размахивая руками, и сильным голосом вещает что-то о будущем. Потом его сменяют другие. Эпонина не всегда понимает, о чем они здесь все говорят и чему бурно хлопают, но девушка чувствует, что юноши решились на что-то смелое и опасное.</p><p>Она уходит из кафе довольно скоро, чтобы никто не успел заподозрить ее. Всю ночь она не может сомкнуть глаз, смиряясь с тем, что ее Мариус оказывается не таким порядочным гражданином, каким она его представляла. Она улыбается, но плачет под утро, вспоминая, как в кафе юноша в очках говорил что-то об оружии. Эта затея явно смертельно опасна, но Эпонина любит Мариуса здесь и сейчас, пока он живой. Она сделает все ради него.</p><p>***</p><p>Случается то, чего так боялась Эпонина. Мариус влюбляется в другую девушку. Он одержим ею и просит Эпонину разыскать ее адрес. <br/>Когда Эпонина наблюдает их тайное свидание, она ревнует, она плачет. Она злится на себя за то, что забыла свое намерение отпустить Мариуса, но всё же твёрдо помнит свое обещание: она обещала защищать его вопреки всему.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>